1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more specially to an electrical card connector having a detecting switch for detecting full inserting of an electrical card in a vertical direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
A SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector is always used in a mobile phone for connecting a SIM card to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) electrically, and it commonly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a shell covering the housing and a receiving space defined by the housing and shell. Respective ends of the contacts extend into the receiving space for contacting with an inserted SIM card, and the other ends of the contacts are soldered on the PCB. The shell can rotate around the housing to be open or closed. The shell is rotationally assembled to the housing such that the shell can be rotated to the housing to close the receiving space, or rotated away from the housing to open the receiving space. The SIM card can be disposed into the receiving space in a front-to-back direction when the shell is located at the opened position, and then the shell can be rotated with respect to the housing and is retained to the housing finally. Actually, some of the contacts of the SIM card connector are used as a detecting switch for detecting whether the card is fully inserted or not, and the rest contacts are used for retrieving information from the SIM card or supplying power to the SIM card. So the contacts play different functions, they need to be sorted before there are soldered on the PCB, and the design of the PCB will become complicated, accordingly.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.